Playing House
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas suggests to play "House" with Toon Link and Ness. Hinted shounen-ai, mainly NessXLucas, also Ness/Lucas/Toon Link. One shot.


**Lenne:** I need more pronouns for Ness/Lucas/Toon Link o_o

**Contains hints of shounen-ai (NessXLucas)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or the characters.  
**

* * *

Another afternoon for the brawlers. Nearly everyone was not in their rooms because they went to brawl or view the others' matches.

In the young three brawlers' room were Ness, Lucas and Toon Link, playing nothing but simple "Go Fish", Brawlers special edition on the floor.

Their game lasted four rounds, of which Ness won twice and TL won twice. Lucas got frustrated slightly and quit.

"I don't wanna play this no more!" he exclaimed. He leaned back towards the floor and collapsed from boredom.

"…Eh, me too," agreed Ness. "This is getting pretty boring."

"Okay, how about we have a brawl?" asked Toon Link.

"Everyone took all of the brawl stages. We can't go now."

"Well we gotta do something."

Ness and Toon Link thought of other games to play, but what could they? They could play that new white box game console with this sort of remote with "A", "B", "1", "2" buttons that Master Hand brought in, but Ness remembered he was still testing it out because it was "potentially dangerous" for everyone at the moment. Toon Link suggested swimming, but of course, their custom stage of purely water was taken. Ness suggested Hide and Seek, but their whole Brawl home was too large. They don't want to put limits on where to explore either.

Ness sighed in boredom. "Got anything you want, Luke?"

Lucas sat up immediately. "…House?" He hoped they would accept it.

"House…?" replied the other two in concurrence.

"…Not a bad idea…I guess."

Toon Link groaned in slight disagreement. "That's way too kiddy like. Why house?"

"Well, Lucas did lose 4 times in Go Fish. It's fair that we should play something he wants."

"Augh…fine. Just give me something easy like…the son of the family."

"Mm, okay. I'll be the dad then!" Ness raised his hand up high, as if it was reserved for him. "Luke, that leaves you to be the mom."

Lucas felt a nanosecond of a life's mental shock in surprise. "W-what? Why can't we bring a girl in here?"

"Because all of the girls are gone."

"B-but…"

"Oh god! Lucas is the mom!" Toon Link burst into laughter and fell back onto the floor. "D'ahaha!"

Ness waited for his laughter to calm down slightly. "You know, you have to listen to the mom since you're the son."

And then his laughter froze before he sat up and cleared his throat. "F-fine."

"Well, Luke, you don't have to be the mom. You could be his brother or something."

"…I'm fine."

"You sure? That means you're my wife."

Lucas's cheeks flushed red, but it was faint and unnoticeable. "I'm sure." Both of them could hear a snicker from Toon Link.

"Okay, so what do we start first?" asked Toon Link.

"Hm…we need a setting." Ness thought for a bit. "How about I just came back from work and Lucas is making dinner, and you're just watching TV?"

"Sure, that's okay." Ness stood up and turned on the television to a cartoon channel, where a similar-looking Mario was chasing after a similar-looking Bowser. As for Lucas, being the mom, he wanted to make a realistic dinner for them. This was his chance to prove his culinary arts…on a certain delicacy.

"I'll be back with the dinner! You guys start without me for a bit!" Lucas rushed out the door before Ness could even call out for him.

"He didn't have to actually make real dinner… I mean this is just a game." Toon Link leaned back against his chair. "Heck, it's not dinner until an hour."

"Maybe he just wants to make a real dinner for us. I never seen him cook. Maybe he's great and just wants to show us."

"I bet it's his omelette!" the child in green laughed.

Ness, in his fatherly tone, responded, "Now now, be nice son."

Link cleared his throat. "Fine, fine." You could tell that his voice pitch was slightly higher, as if a 9 year old boy had.

* * *

An hour passed, and both of the boys were getting tired of waiting for Lucas. The boy with the red cap was on his laptop and the one with the green kept his eyes on a cartoon marathon. Ness noticed the time on his desktop, and spoke.

"It's already dinner and Lucas isn't back."

"We'll just go on without him."

Then there was a knock on the door. It opened and popped out Lucas' head from the crack. "Sorry I'm late."

"Finally! What'd you get us?" Toon Link started walking towards the door but was stopped by Lucas' hand halt gesture.

"We've gotta play first."

A smirk appeared on the green boy's face, before he said in his higher pitched tone, "Okay, _mom_."

The door opened widely, and revealed Lucas and a cart with a big tray covered by a large bowl. He brought it in near the other wall of the room.

"What's in it?" asked the father.

"A surprise. Go out, Ness."

He cleared his throat. There was some slight bass in the tone. "Okay."

He left the room and closed the door. Toon Link got back to his bed-leaning position and went back to his TV. Lucas removed the covering slightly, drawing in the scent before he closed it so a hint of the food won't be obvious.

Ness knocked before going in, and poked his head, yelling I'm home!"

"Daddy!" exclaimed the pretending boy. The father walked in and met a surprise hug from Toon Link.

"Um…"

"_Hey, this is house, right?"_

"_Oh, right."_

"Hi dear~" came Lucas and met Ness with a hug.

"Okay, too much hugging!" Both of them let go.

"How was work, Ness?"

"Terrible. Marth tried to drown me in the sea today." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." He looked at the boy in the green. "Son, did you do your homework?"

"U-uh…yeah!"

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. So, Luc—I mean, _honey_," started Ness. Another snicker from TL before he walked away. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite!" The father couldn't tell if it was pretend or his actual favorite. The answer was about to be revealed as he walked over to the cart. "Both of you come see!" he said.

Once they got closer, Lucas lifted the bowl and revealed three separate plates with still hot steam rising from them.

"Whoa…"

"Lucas…" forgetfully said the amazed father, "You made…"

"Steak. Your favorite."

"Wow! Pass me a plate already!" exclaimed TL. Lucas handed him the plate of large meat already topped with special sauce. He was also handed a fork and knife, along with a napkin. Then, he walked over to the bed he leaned on and sat down.

"Luke, you seriously made this for us?"

"Yeah. Actually, Kirby taught me, and I wanted to make this once for you. Because you've done a lot for me…and I just…" Now, Ness could see the blush on the other's cheeks.

"Oh Luke…" Ness embraced the blonde slightly tightly. "Thank you so much! I never had steak in a long time!"

The hug lasted for a while, which felt slightly awkward to Lucas, but it had a nice feeling of warmth and compassion.

"So, um,"

Ness let go and turned his head around towards the normal-voiced warrior.

"Are you both gonna, kiss or something, or come and eat?" He placed a piece of meat in his mouth and returned to the TV.

Ness giggled. Knowing their "son" wasn't looking, he leaned into Lucas' ear. "_I'd kiss you, but I'll do that another time, okay?"_

The red flush on Lucas deepened, which then quickly faded as Ness grabbed his plate of steak, followed by Lucas, and they both sat down next to each other at the same bed where Toon Link is.

They enjoyed a great meal, because of Lucas' skills (and Kirby's help) and had fun watching Mario kill Bowser hilariously in one thousand ways.

* * *

**Lenne**: And one of the ways to kill Bowser is to force him to watch Ness and Lucas make out. Sadly that wasn't shown on the episodes they watched.

Anyways, reviewed if you enjoyed~ :3


End file.
